


Reservations

by extraplusordinary



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bad Puns, Jaehyun and Taeyong are having the time of their lives, M/M, One Shot, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraplusordinary/pseuds/extraplusordinary
Summary: Не успел милашка-официант отойти от столика, как Джонни снова предпринял попытку заговорить, полностью игнорируя sos-сигналы, которые щедро раздавал Тэён, в отчаянной попытке заткнуть парня, пока не поздно.-МОлодец, вы что яблочко? Тогда пошто такой красный?Тэн смотрит на него так, будто хочет спалить взглядом прямо в эту секунду.***История, повествующая о том, как Джонни использует весь завидный юмористический потенциал своего внутреннего Петросяна и ещё более ужасные фразы заядлого пикапера, чтобы завоевать сердце лапочки-официанта.





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Neo_Cults <3

Так, если не обращать на это внимание, оно само пройдёт.

Барабанные перепонки находятся в опасной близости к состоянию разрозненных атомов, ведь дверной звонок всё никак не затихнет. Наверное, стоит прикупить что-то менее давящее на нервную систему. Разумеется, Джонни абсолютно не замотивирован на то, чтобы покинуть тёплую кроватку и пойти посмотреть, кому по ту сторону двери настолько не хочется жить, что он продолжает вдавливать кнопку звонка в стену с завидным усердием, поэтому он просто благополучно забивает на источник своей утренней бессонницы и продолжает использовать матрас как средство передвижения с одной стороны кровати на другую. Пиздецъ приобретает невиданный размахъ, когда подушка перестаёт выполнять функцию берушей, а посему молодой невыспавшийся человек, лицо которого приобрело нежный оттенок тленности бытия, всё-таки ставит ноги на пол, далеко не с перовой попытки попадая в домашние тапочки, и направляется к порталу в мир подъездной серости, дабы удовлетворить свою потребность в использовании чьего бы то ни было очаровательного чела в качестве боксёрской груши в сей безбожно ранний час. 

Действия растрёпанного обладателя самого шикарного утреннего настроения, о котором только можно мечтать, состоят из попыток пробраться из уютной тёплой спальни в гостиную и решительного акта открытия входной двери. Дверной проём являет свету сияющие аки солнышко, луна и звёзды вместе взятые физиономии Тэёна и Джехёна? Эм, ну типа недобро пожаловать? Вы когда-нибудь видели, как улыбается мама дочери-поварихи, изъявившая желание попробовать стряпню начинающего Гордона Рамзи и буквально в ту же секунду жалеющая о своём опрометчивом решении, а посему старающаяся скрыть бурный восторг от сей кулинарной диковинки за нежной улыбкой разочаровавшегося в жизни человека? Так вот, эти двое выглядели так, будто Джонни – цветок их жизни женского пола. Встроенный измеритель уровня подозрительности новоиспечённой представительницы прекрасной половины человечества взлетел буквально до небес. Стойте, я сказала «до небес»? Простите, я оговорилась. До экзосферы. 

\- Нет, ну мы конечно не против постоять на пороге и поговорить по душам, радушно давая соседям возможность наслаждаться нашими утренними трелями, но, так, чисто в порядке бреда, может, ты нас всё-таки впустишь? – в голосе Тэёна слышатся нотки озорства.

Джонни послушно сливается со стеной в прихожей, давая друзьям пройти. Разница между Тэёном и Джехёном поражает воображение: первый заходит в гостиную, выглядя как рок-звезда, которой принадлежит не только сцена, но и весь мир, а может и вселенная, да и не одна, в то время как второй спринтерской наводкой атакует кухню, дабы благородно освободить холодильник от тяжкого бремени в виде всякой там еды. 

Брайан Мэй местного разлива поудобнее устраивается на аккуратном диванчике, и, по блеску, которым светятся его глаза, Джонни понимает, что ради чего он бы ни решил, что прервать сон единственного и неповторимого было хорошей идеей, совершенно не очевидно, что эксклюзивный представитель человеческого рода поддержит его заведомо сомнительное предприятие. 

Официальный представитель голодного края возвращается в гостиную с добычей в виде пачки чипсов и пихает Тэёна, чтобы уместиться рядом. Было до умопомрачения мило наблюдать за этим трогательным проявлением чувств, но едва ли оно могло тягаться с силой притяжения между верхним и нижним веками Чикаго Боя, и уж тем более это все проигрывало уверенности одного и единственного в том, что эта дивушка на пару с обжорчиком пришли не просто для того, чтобы выяснить, чья задница достойна места под солнцем, то есть на диване. 

\- Выкладывайте, - вышло немного не так, как Джонни планировал, ибо фраза прозвучала скорее как вой умирающей белуги, что совершенно не умаляло чувства сожаления о том, что он вообще решил встать с кровати. 

Тивай мягко сталкивает их с Джёхеном плечи, что по идее должно было дать «атакованному» понять, что настала его очередь говорить, но как назло именно в эту минуту Джеффри был мало заинтересован во внешнем мире, полностью переключив своё внимание на тонкие поджаренные куски картошки, упаковка от которых стала внезапной преградой на пути к гастрономическому удовольствию несчастного голодающего ребёнка. Мистер Челюсти-лезвия не превозмогает сей битвы между напористым любителем снэков и тонким средоточием холестерина, судорожно выхватывая чипсы из рук любителя молочка, безжалостно расправляясь с ни в чём не повинной упаковкой и возвращая дитю его вкусняшку, при всём при этом не забывая методично кивать в сторону Джонни. Свэггер-иностранец наконец-то вспоминает, что вместо набивания желудка у него были дела поважнее и, стремясь реабилитироваться, заводит разговор:

\- Мы, кажется, не виделись со времен дебюта Суджу-сонбэннимов. Как оно?

Судьба Джонни складывалась таким образом, что пожарным ему стать не удалось, но, даже не будучи экспертом в вопросах, касающихся неконтролируемых сгустков тепловой энергии, он мог заключить, что, судя по взгляду Тэёна, который, кажется, мог спалить всё в радиусе этой и, возможно, соседних вселенных, в этот самый момент бережно прожигавшему Джеффри, последний задал не совсем тот вопрос, который следовало.

\- Послушайте, я на 127 процентов уверен, что вы решили покинуть царство Морфея в час, когда на нежных зелёных ростках появляется роса и даже соблаговолили очутиться на моём пороге не для того, чтобы поинтересоваться, как я себя чувствую с 2005-го, когда о нашем с вами знакомстве даже лапоть не звенел. Поэтому я всё ещё заинтересован в том, чтобы узнать правду.

Тивай прокашлялся.

\- Ну, во-первых, уже 11 утра и живительная влага на листочках высохла. Во-вторых, в последнее время ты, кажется, слишком буквально воспринимаешь наставления Блока-сонбэннима о том, чтобы не нарушать границы своей обители. Так чт…

\- То есть, по-твоему, работаю я, телепатически отправляя сигналы в офис и надеясь на то, что их там кто-нибудь расшифрует? Врушка ты, Тэ.

Джехён, видимо преодолев неловкость своего первого вербального фиаско этим утром, резко обнаружил необходимость во второй попытке фиаско, на успешность которой он надеялся, чем немало удивил Ёнхо.

\- Неа, Тэён очень даже прав. Не пытайся оправдываться, если не умеешь. Ты же прирос к этой квартире за несколько месяцев, чувак. Надо ведь как-то начинать являть свое очаровательное личико миру хоть немножечко. Кто ты и что ты сделал с королём вечеринок и диким ненавистником домашних посиделок?

\- Что ж, царская особа переквалифицировалась в подписчика Netflix`a, который совсем даже не против коротать время за просмотром тв.

Джонни уже сообразил, что Тивай - тот ещё мастер красноречивых взглядов, и, сказав это, он по-настоящему ощутил на себе сию мощь. По секрету: парень скучал по временам, когда часто выбирался из дома, но сейчас подобные вылазки лишь вгоняли его депрессию. У всех его друзей были пары, и ему было неловко оказываться пятой ногой собаки каждый раз, когда он оказывался в их компании. Кто знает, может он завидовал. Совсем чуть-чуть. Для себя он решил, что больше не хочет дестабилизировать свою самооценку посещениями tinder`а. Как-то раз хватило одного клика, чтобы сейчас время от времени просыпаться в холодном поту, вспоминая этот неутешительный опыт. 

\- Не обманывай себя. Пойдем, пообедаем вместе, ну хоть разочек. Вдруг ты кого-нибудь встретишь или уж на худой конец бесплатно поешь. Я об этом позабочусь, - уговаривает Тэён.

Окей, бесплатная еда звучит даже немного заманчиво. И хотя новоиспеченный домосед и ненавидел быть третьим лишним чуть более чем полностью, по друзьям он соскучился. Можно, если осторожно.

\- А знаете что? Уломали.

\- Слава роллам, - изрекает Джехён, поднимаясь. – Тэ заказал столик на 12:30.

\- Так, стоп, вы что, даже не сомневались в том, что я соглашусь? Типа у меня не было другого выбора?

Губы Тэёна растянулись в ухмылке.

\- Куда бы ты делся?

\- Действительно.

\- Так, хватит болтать, - влез Джехён. – Прошу тебя, сходи в душ и постарайся избежать выбора одежды а-ля «это не просто фаза, мам».

***

 

После того как Johnny`s Fashion Evaluation претерпело небольшую смену власти и в права вступило Jaehyun`s Fashion Evaluation, свергнутый модный критик волшебным образом превратился в нервного выпускника колледжа, коленки которого начинали непроизвольно трястись при упоминании слов «собеседование на работу». С рубашкой и брюками он подружился. Тем, что вносило дисбаланс в деликатное мировосприятие Джонни, были туфли. Но тэёнова эстетская задница выбрала ресторан, которому внешний вид бывшего короля вечеринок пришёлся бы как раз по вкусу, поэтому всё шло по плану. 

Свои двери перед ними распахнул роскошный итальянский ресторан, расположенный в самом центре города. Он уверенно подтверждал своё положение в иерархии себе подобных, проливая тусклый свет на мраморные столики с расположенными на них изысканными столовыми приборами. Джонни никогда в жизни ещё не был так рад тому факту, что сегодня он - не тот, кто просит счёт.

Они расположились в дальней части помещения, откуда открывался потрясающий обзор на реку Хан, приветливо переливавшуюся в рамках панорамных окон.

\- Неплохо, правда? – дивушка вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Совсем.

Едва Джонни поворачивается к окну, как к их столику подходит официант, сообщая, что его имя - Тэн. Он полностью завладевает вниманием парня, упорно игнорирующего лежащее перед ним меню. Да, вид на реку, бесспорно, великолепен, но всё же он – ничто по сравнению с дивным созданием, принимающим их заказ. Таец вне всяких сомнений выглядит на 100 из 10, и, прежде чем Джонни осознаёт, что никого прекраснее в своей жизни он не встречал и уже не встретит, грациозная фигура покидает их столик. Чикаго Мэн с такой завидной методичностью прожигает дырку в вышеописанном чуде расчудесном, что проницательный Тэён, разумеется, не оставляет сей факт без своего вездесущего внимания.

\- Ты смотришь на него так, будто хочешь заменить им свой заказ.

Джехён в мгновение ока реагирует на услышанное. 

\- Постой-ка. Не прошло и двух секунд, как ты покинул свою тихую обитель с Netflix`ом, и тебя уже охомутали? Как быстро растут чужие хикки, – говорит он, смахивая невидимую слезу.

\- А что, он милашка. В конце концов, чем чёрт не шутит. Мне надо смазать свои заржавевшие пикаперские навыки.

\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, конечно, но было бы чему ржаветь. Дерзай, Ромео, - дразнит Тэён, прекрасно понимая, что эти его слова для Джонни – вызов, от которого тот не сможет отказаться.

Импровизированная сваха подзывает официанта, демонстрируя тем самым свою готовность сделать заказ. Тот подходит с блокнотиком в руках и начинает записывать, что выбрали Тэён и Джехён. 

\- А Вы, сэр? – молвит восьмое чудо света своим мелодичным голоском, что лишний раз убеждает единственного в своём роде в том, что отступать уже некуда.

\- Знаете, мне сложно выбрать. Каково блюдо дня? Может, ты и я?

До слуха пытающегося воскреснуть Казановы долетают страусиные трели Джехёна, затем он поднимает глаза, в результате чего его взгляд натыкается на Тэёна, внезапно обнаружившего острую необходимость в проверке объёма своей ротовой полости посредством помещения туда кулака, имеющей целью уберечь своего владельца от трагической кончины, причиной которой послужил бы если не недостаток кислорода, то дикий смех - точно.

\- Такого мне ещё не доводилось слышать, – фыркает Тэн. – Что ж, так и быть, будем считать, что я оценил, но я всё-таки хочу сохранить работу. Понимаете, она мне в некотором смысле нужна, поэтому я бы всё-таки попросил Вас определиться со своим заказом, сэр.

Реакция очаровашки-официанта немного расходилась с представлениями Джонни о том, какой она должна была быть, но это не только не заставляет его пресечь всякие попытки на корню, но и мобилизовать все свои усилия, чтобы заполучить неприступного красавца. Посему ветеран гениальных подкатов молниеносно пробегается глазами по меню и тыкает в первое попавшееся блюдо, не глядя.

\- Вот тут есть сыр?

\- Разумеется. Это один из основных ингридиентов Mac and cheese.

\- Не прими за грубость, но если я сыр, то, может быть, ты тёрка?

\- Я безусловно польщён Вашим очаровательным комментарием, но мне всё ещё хочется удовлетворить несколько иные Ваши физиологические потребности, как то утолить Ваш голод, например.

Тэн без труда успевает записать за быстро тараторящим Джонни. 

Не успевает милашка-официант отойти от столика, как Джонни снова предпринимает попытку заговорить, полностью игнорируя sos-сигналы, которые щедро раздаваёт Тэён в отчаянной попытке заткнуть парня, пока не поздно.

-МОлодец, вы что яблочко? Тогда пошто такой красный?

Тэн смотрит на него так, будто хочет спалить взглядом прямо в эту секунду. 

-В этом мире есть куча вещей, которые я считаю отвратительными, но в этом списке ничто никогда не сравнится с фруктами. Я бы попросил не сравнивать меня с этой продовольственным недоразумением.

Преисполненный достоинства, он уходит под аккомпанемент кудахтающего Джехёна, чья реакция никак не помогает Джонни понять, как он так промахнулся с комплиментом.

Наконец горе-обольститель поворачивается к столу и видит дивную картину: Тэён уже пытается и второй кулак пристроить, в то время как Джехён-таки реактивно поднимается по пищевой цепочке и отвоёвывает заслуженное место среди гиен, страдающих ржачным недержанием. 

\- Спасибо за поддержку, ребят. Тут вообще-то плакать надо.

\- Так не мы же пускаем в ход отборный бред, пытаясь запомниться официанту. Что ты нам сделаешь, мы на другмо уровне отношений, за ор извени, – отвечает Джехён в отчаянной попытке не проиграть удушающему чувству подступающего поражения от безостановочных припадков истеричного смеха.

Тэён же напротив становится крайне серьёзен.

\- Не мог ты заткнуться, что ли? Ты и пяти минут тут не пробыл, а я уже разочаровался в своём решении вытащить тебя из квартиры.

\- Спокойно. Он уже давно никого не кадрил. Дай ему привыкнуть, - Джехён успокаивающе гладит инициатора, как оказалось, разворачивающегося светопреставления по спине.

\- Так, ну что, боец, готов исправляться? – в глазах Джеффри зарождаются искорки надежды.

\- Спрашиваешь! У меня ещё куча каламбуров.

Тэён пробивает фейспалмом лицо.

\- Я не подписывался на это. Ты рискуешь зарекомендовать себя как сверхразум, могущественнее, самого Петросяна-сонбэннима, но я, как хороший друг, всегда буду на твоей стороне.

\- Вот. Это я и хотел услышать.

\- Под понятием «хороший друг» ты имеешь в виду «Елена Степаненко»?

\- Именно.

В этот момент потенциальный сверхразум индустрии юмора замечает, что официант приближается к их столику с подносом в руках и начинает мысленно готовиться к новой атаке неприступной крепости под названием Тэн.

Тайское военное сооружение бережно расставляет блюда на столе, в то время как Джонни идёт в наступление.

\- Ну, может быть, ты вата? Ты же такой сладенький. 

\- А ты, я вижу, решил идти до конца? – удивленно смотрит на него Тэн.

\- Ага. Я думаю, из нас вышла бы хорошая сумма двух единиц.

Тэн смеётся, закидывая голову, что подогревает энтузиазм Джонни и поощряет его на дальнейший словесный абсурд, который едва ли может остановить Джехён, сосредоточенно пинающий гения флирта под столом.

\- Молодой человек, ваши родители случайно не пекари? Откуда тогда у них такая крошка.

\- Приятно слышать это от такой булочки, как ты, – слова Тэна буквально возносят Джонни на седьмое небо. Кто же знает, может ему действительно там и место. Похоже, в прошлой жизни он спас целый континент. Он что выиграл в лотерею? Постойте. Да он не просто выиграл, он сорвал джекпот. Не иначе.

Тормозить нельзя. Он бы никогда себе не простил. Посему он уверенно продолжает завоёвывать новые высоты, что в данном конкретном случае означает заказ вина, которому предстоит занять достойное место на их столике после еды. Зачем? Джонни видит цель, Джонни идёт к ней: вино – это предлог, чтобы вновь поболтать с официантом. Ох уж эти тяготы оттачивания мастерства обольщения.

***

 

Когда Тэн оказывается вне поля видимости, Тэён подаёт голос:

\- Я был уверен что, это не сработает.

\- Ну, в свою защиту могу сказать, что я был достаточно убедителен.

\- Ты единственный, кто так считает, - вставляет Джехён, заставляя Джонни размышлять о плане мести.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, он признаёт, что я очарователен.

\- И он явно заслуживает похвалу за веру в существование несуществующего, - сарказм дивы окончательно убеждает самопровозглашённого мастера обольщения в том, что нормальные подкаты – это не единственное новое, что ему нужно найти.

Еда располагает к болтовне о том, что у компании обожорочки, местного Мэя и шального Петросяна завоевания сердец произошло за то время, что они не собирались столь мощным составом. Время летит незаметно, способствуя скорому опустошению тарелок друзей, и вот Тэн с бутылкой творения своего хорошего приятеля - Диониса, уже тут как тут. 

\- Я уверен, ты можешь хватить меня лучше, чем Кондратий, - выпаливает Джонни, едва коснувшись стола, от чего бутылка почти выскальзывает из рук тайского принца по ошибке заделавшегося официантом.

\- Заметен колоссальный труд, который ты положил на сии дивные изречения, - отвечает Тэн, разливая вино по бокалам.

\- Ты сам виноват в том, что заставляешь меня хотеть встретиться с тобой где-то вне стен ресторана. На это, собственно, и пашу.

\- Кто знает, может быть это даст свои плоды.

\- Что ж, я рад, ведь ты украл косточку моей вишенки.

Тэн дарит ему настолько ослепительную улыбку, что Джонни мысленно тянется руками к глазам, чтобы защитить их во имя возможности дальнейшего созерцания самого прекрасного явления, от которого он имел честь испытывать эстетическое удовольствие. Таец уходит, оставляя ошарашенного Джонни наедине с неразлучной парочкой обжорой да гагарочкой (p.s. Джонни – не единственный в этом фанфаке претендент на звание сверхразума, могущественнее самого Петросяна-сонбэннима (с) переводчик).

\- Скажи честно, ты что в прошлой жизни бесплатно раздавал пиццу? – вопрошает впечатлённый Тэён.

\- Неа. Не знаю про прошлую, но в этой у меня самые замечательные друзья, вытаскивающие меня проветриться и встретить настоящих ангелов в обличии великолепных людей, - молвит Чикаго Бой, отрешённо глядя в пространство.

\- Так. Я уже начинаю верить в теории о том, что у каждого из нас есть двойник, и, скорее всего, я наблюдаю Джонни №2 передо мной прямо сейчас, – вмешивается Джехён, в недоумении переглядываясь с Тиваем, в то время как оригинал единственного и неповторимого делает вид, что не замечает этот обмен красноречивыми взглядами.

После того как бокалы осушены, Тэ просит счёт. Джонни понимает, что у него остался последний шанс. 

Тэн приносит счёт и, к удивлению Джонни, заговаривает первый:

\- Что, забудешь обо мне теперь?

\- Да что ты! Ты – сварка, а я – глаза: не могу оторваться от тебя!

Тэн находит эту фразу миленькой, о чём свидетельствует его улыбка. 

\- Только поэтому?

\- Ну, я думаю, что всё, что ты делаешь – это мыло через «и».

\- И всё, что ли?

\- Мне кажется, пространства между пальцами твоей ладони созданы для того, чтобы быть заполненными моими. – Выдаёт контрольный Джонни и, судя по выражению лица официанта, он того же мнения.

\- Разве мы похожи на параллельные прямые? - Джонни пока не понимает, к чему клонит Тэн. – Так как насчёт пересечься?

Так, стоп. Он что, правда это услышал? Он же не оглох утром стараниями обжорчика и дивули? Кстати о нашей парочке: лишь победный клич Джехёна и тэёново тихое «наконец-то» возвращают Джонни к реальности и позволяют громогласно заявить о том, что до него всё правильно дошло восклицанием, преисполненным радости:

-ДА!

Официант ухмыляется. 

\- Моя смена заканчивается через полчаса. Если подождёшь, выйдешь отсюда не один.

Десяточка в квадрате видит, как уже его настойчивый посетитель кивает так, будто старается взлететь, и, забрав счёт, уходит.

\- Поверить не могу, что твои тупые подкаты сработали, - шокированно резюмирует Джехён.

\- Аналогично, - соглашается Джонни.

\- Теперь твоя задача – не лохануться ещё больше, - Тэён моментально перевоплощается в пикап-инструктора.

\- По-моему, это наоборот - залог успеха.

\- Смекаешь. Действуй, отрок, – наставляет Тэён, поднимаясь и утягивая Джехёна за собой. Они уходят после бонусного пожелания удачи.

Не успевает Джонни и глазом моргнуть, как Тэн материализуется перед ним, облачённый в шёлковую красную рубашку, застёгнутую на все пуговицы, и чёрные слаксы. И куда там Хану до этого зрелища.

\- Готов? 

И Джонни понимает, что он ещё никогда в жизни не был в чём-то уверен настолько же, насколько Петросян-сонбэнним в исключительности своего юмористического мастерства.


End file.
